Nobody Better Than Me
by d3uces
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a Model. Everyone thinks that she's perfect in everyway. At school she's practically worshipped. Little did they know that her crush wasn't Tadase, the prince of the school, but Ikuto, the skater boy. But she's too shy to confess.
1. It's just a stupid crush

**Hey guuuuyssss. I'm redoing this, obviously you already know that. The first few chapters (before they hook up) will be remotely the same. Nothing much will change, but I really can't say for sure.**

**Enjoy! **

**Amu POV**

"Good job Amu-chan! Yeah! Just like that! Turn a little to the right. Little smile! Yes! That's it!"

I sighed. I was doing another photo shoot for Victoria Secret. Yeah. I know what you're thinking right now.

"A 16-year old doing a photo shoot for Victoria Secret? How is that even legal?"

Yeah. I thought so to but as it turns out, you just need parent permission.

"Are we almost done?" I whined. My photographer, Nikaido, Just chuckled in return.

"Soon! Just pose!" I smiled. He can be a pain but he's pretty cool.

After about 1 more hour of photos I was allowed to leave.

"Oh Amu-chan!" I looked back to see Nikaido running after me.

"Yes Ni-kun?"

"Ah! Jeez you gotta stop calling me that! Anyways, another shoot on Saturday. Is that alright?"

"Uh lemme check." I quickly scrolled through my calendar and saw that I had another photo shoot for Abercrombie already scheduled.

"I can't on Saturday…How about Monday at 5?"

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands together and caught sight of his watch. "Oi! I have to prepare for the next model! Bye Amu-chan!"

"Ja Ne!" I hopped into my car and drove over to Rima's.

**At Rima's House!**

"DING DONGGGG!" A few seconds later a pissed off Rima opened the door.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM _AND_ RING 100 TIMES?"I giggled then skipped inside.

"Silly Rima! I only rang 22 times!"

"You're pushing it." I shivered as she glared at me.

"Fine Fine!" We walked into her room and I collapsed onto her orange bean bag.

"Sooo….How's _Ikuto_?" I glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd so be dead right now.

"SHUSH! I don't like him!" I picked up the nearest thing and threw it at her. It just so happened to be a huge pillow. Before it could actually do some damage she caught it.

"Besides…He would probably never like someone like me…We're completely different."

**Rima's Pov**

"Besides…He would probably never like someone like me…We're completely different."

I sighed as I heard my best friend's words. She was right. They were completely different. But who wouldn't want Amu? She's a model, she's beautiful, and she's completely nice.

I still didn't see what she saw in Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was…well like she said completely different from her. He was a skater boy. He was hot for sure but all the girls flocked to Tadase. I scowled at the thought of him. He was so…girly. I guess I should be happy that Amu didn't like him.

"Don't you sit next to Ikuto in like…3 classes?" I saw her blush like a tomato.

"Y-yeah but we don't really talk that much. Even when we're partners for something."

"Then talk to him" I stated plainly.

"It's not that easy!" I sighed.

"How? Just pretend he's another guy!"

"But…He isn't just another guy. He's different."

"Yo Amu. Wipe up your drool. I'm not cleaning it this time." She shot up and gave me a glare.

"S-shut up Rima!" She walked out the room and came back with a napkin and wiped up her mess off the floor.

"So what do you like about him anyways?" I waited patiently as she sat back in the beanbag and twiddled with her fingers.

"Well…He's really cute first of all. Oh! His personality for sure! How he can make everyone in the class laugh in under 5 seconds…" As Amu started day dreaming I decided to pipe up.

"Well you've laughed at his jokes too right?" Her hand slapped face.

"No! I've been too occupied with staring at him." She groaned.

"Then laugh at his jokes tomorrow. Simple as that."

"How is that even supposed to even help?"

"It will! Don't think, Just do. Do it in English where I'll be right behind you okay?" I glanced at the clock. "And…It's time for you to head home! Look pretty for tomorrow!" I joked.

"Fine Fine! Bye Rima! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7!" I smiled at her.

"Like always." And with that I got ready for bed.

**Time Skippy! [Amu's picking up Rima for school]**

**Amu POV**

I honked the horn twice signaling Rima that I was outside. About a minute later a tiny blonde rushed to my car.

"And we're off!" I said as she got in.

We didn't talk for 5 minutes when I finally said something.

"So English right?" I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah. It's not that hard."

"Says you! You aren't the one doing it."

"I'll be right there! It's fine."

"Whatever." I grumbled as I stopped at the stoplight.

"Hey isn't that Ikuto back there?" I looked where she was pointing. He was on the side walk laughing with his friend, Nagihiko.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh. It's getting hot. Can you roll down my window?" She asked.

"Sure?" As soon as it was down she screamed out the window.

"Tsukiyomi!" I almost strangled her as he looked in her direction.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Need a ride?" I watched him as he weighed the decision.

"Yeah sure why not. Lets go Nagi." I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on my but I swear Rima blushed as he said Nagihiko's name.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ikuto,_ the_ Ikuto that I had a crush on was about to sit behind me in my car! I quickly unlocked the doors as they climbed in.

"Oh hey! Amu! I didn't know this was your car. It's pretty sick." I thought so too. It was a grayish Lexus is300.

"Thanks!" I said as I smiled back at him trying to hide my blush.

"Amu." I looked over to Rima.

"Yeah?"

"Green light." she said in a monotone.

"Oh!" I quickly put my foot on the gas as everyone in the car erupted in laughter.

For the next 10 minutes we talked about random things. Ikuto asked me about my modeling like where I worked. I would've been peeved if it was any other guy but with Ikuto I wasn't. Plus, I got to see him blush when I told him I modeled for Victoria's Secret. Ahh the benefits of working there.

We finally arrived at school when Rima pulled Nagihiko away. I just glared at her.

"So I guess it's just me and you huh?" I looked up from the source of the voice. It was Ikuto. My insides were screaming. He was so amazing. I can't believe I wasn't fainting right now.

"Yup." Was all I could reply with without basically molesting the boy.

"We have English together first period so let's just walk there together."

"S-sure." Dammit! Did I just stutter? I saw him look at me from the corner of his eyes.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! I need to kick Rima's ass later.

It was kind of awkward for a minute. Then Tadase walked up to me. I nearly groaned in front of him. Everyone thought we were destined to be together.

"Hello Hinamori-san."

"Hello Tadase-kun." I said in a monotone. Oops.

"I-I wanted to ask y-you something Hinamori-san." I glanced over at Ikuto and saw that he was waiting for me, eyeing the situation. Tadase ignored him. I hated that. He acted like he was so high up there!

"Uh yeah sure." Ikuto stared to walk away but then I did this huge cough. Almost immediately he turned back around and I gave him a 'Don't leave me alone!' look. He stayed where he was waiting with a bored expression.

"Are you okay Hinamori-san?"

"Yeah! So what did you want to ask me?" 'please don't be a confession' I prayed to Kami it wasn't.

"W-would you g-go o-out with m-me." I saw Ikuto's eyes grow wide.

I sighed. "Sorry Tadase-kun but…I like someone else so I can't return your feelings."

"Oh it's fine, I just needed to know what you'd say. Well see you later then…"

"Yeah! Bye!" I then took this chance to walk up to Ikuto. When we were a safe distance Ikuto opened his mouth.

"Wow. I didn't even think that guy was straight." I laughed at that.

"He definitely doesn't look like it does he?" I managed to say through my laugh.

"That, Hinamori is funny." He started to laugh and I couldn't help but stare at him as he laughed. After about 2 minutes he calmed down.

"So you said you liked someone. Who?" I felt my face heat up quickly. It was no doubt in my mind that I looked like a tomato right now.

"Uh…I gotta go!" I shouted as I sped away from him and went to find Rima. I spotted her talking to Nagihiko. I decided now would be a nice time to introduce myself.

"Hi guys!" I waved to them both.

"Hello Amu-Chan!" I looked over to Nagihiko.

"Sorry! I didn't really introduce myself in the car. But seeing as you already know my name I guess I don't need to." I giggled.

"Who doesn't know who you are? Anyways I'm Nagihiko but you can call me Nagi."

"That's cool with me." I rocked back and forth on my heels not really knowing what to say.

"So where'd Ikuto go?" Nagi spoke up.

"Uh…I kind of ditched him…" I trailed off.

"WHAT? AMU. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS." Rima screamed at me.

"WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT YOU DITCHING ME."

"Whatever." she grumbled.

"…What are you guys talking about." Nagi cut in. Crap. I totally forgot he was there.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Rima growled.

"Rima! Play nice." I joked. Then I turned to Nagi.

"Please don't tell okay?" He nodded. I went up to his ear and whispered,

"I like Ikuto."

Nagi backed up obviously shocked.

"You like him." He asked as if he was making sure was hearing right. I nodded.

"You, Hinamori Amu like Iku-" I put my hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"What part of don't tell anyone don't you understand!" I hissed. I let go of him when he asked,

"So should I tell him or something?" I looked up at him in alarm.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why? I think he likes you anyways." I blushed at his statement.

Just then the bell rang.

"S-shut up. Let's just go in."

"Fine." We all trailed in the classroom and a minute later Ikuto trailed in just missing the late bell.

**Ikuto POV**

I followed Amu after she ran away and saw her talking to Nagi and that one blonde…Rima I think.

I decided to creep up on there conversation.

"Uh…I kind of ditched him…" Amu said.

"WHAT? AMU. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS." Rima at Amu.

"WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT YOU DITCHING ME." she screamed back

"Whatever." Rima grumbled.

"…What are you guys talking about." Nagi cut in.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Rima growled.

"Rima! Play nice." Amu joked. Then she turned to Nagi.

"Please don't tell okay?" He nodded. She went up to his ear and whispered something in his ear.

All I saw was Nagi's eyes grow huge and he backed up when he said,

"You like him." He asked as if he was making sure he was hearing right. Amu nodded.

"You, Hinamori Amu like Iku-" Amu put her hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"What part of don't tell anyone don't you understand!" Amu hissed. She let go of him when he asked,

"So should I tell him or something?" Amu looked up at him in alarm.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why? I think he likes you anyways." Amu blushed at what he said.

Just then the bell rang.

"S-shut up. Let's just go in."

'She's kinda cute when she stutters…' I shook the thought off and walked into the classroom just before the late bell rang.

I walked over and took my spot next to Amu. She looked up at me with curious eyes.

"You need to explain why you left me." Then she looked down and blushed.

"I…I…"

**Okay! So it wasn't much but grammar errors here and there, but still! Thanks for reading guiseeee -33**

**R&R Please?**


	2. Relationship plus? I think yes

_I walked over and took my spot next to Amu. She looked up at me with curious eyes._

"_You need to explain why you left me." Then she looked down and blushed._

"_I…I…" _

**Ikuto POV**

"You gonna tell me or not?"

"No!" She shouted as she blew a raspberry at me.

"You better say sorry." I said as I smirked.

"Never!" I laughed at her stupidity.

"Hmm…"

**Time skip! [After Class]**

After about 30 minutes of torture the bell finally let out.

"Hey Amu." I poked her side.

"Ow! And since when are we on first name basis?" she howled.

"Jeez. Lighten up. I just wanted to say thanks for the ride."

"Oh. Yeah not problem."

"So…I'll see you later right?"

"Ye-"

"Ikuto! Some dude just did a super sketch* lazer flip of the front steps. You gotta check this out."

"Aight. I'll meet you there in a sec."

"No! You gotta see it now!" Before I was dragged away against my will I decided to say bye to Amu.

"Hey Amu!" She looked up form talking to this guy…I suddenly felt a little...Jealous? No way.

"Uh. Bye!" I winked at her as I walked away, actually more liked being dragged away by my idiot friend. I took one last look at her and saw her blushing.

"Hey dude. I gotta do something. I'll check in with you late aite?"

"For sure. Later man."

I started walking to Nagi's next class. I need to find out what who Amu was talking about.

**Amu POV**

"Stupid jerk!" I was in the bathroom. My face was as red as a tomato. I was going to be late for my next class because of him. I couldn't go out there and be asked why my face resembled a fruit! **(AN: A tomato is a fruit!)**

Then I remembered how he poked me. I lifted up my shirt and saw a huge black bruise. "Dammit! Nikaido is going to kill me now!" I decided that after school I would go to the mall really quick before the shoot and get some foundation to cover it up since I was all out. I walked over to my next class after my blush had finally died down.

I was greeted by a suspicious Rima.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Oh...okay?"

And just like that the day passed by filled with more of Ikuto-teasing, rejected confessions from other boys, and more blushing.

**TIME SKIPPY! ****© [At Amu's last period with Nagi, Ikuto, and Rima.]**

Everyone decided to sit with each other since we already go to know each other.

"So…Rima. I'm going to the mall today before I drop you off. Is that okay?"

"Actually, I need to go somewhere so I'll just be walking."

"No! Then I'm going to be driving all by myself! Today you're supposed to be there at my shoot!"

"Ask somebody else. I'm busy today." I scowled at her.

"Who? There's nobody here that I want to go with!"

"Well that's rude." Ikuto and Nagi said in unison.

"Woah. I forgot about you guys."

"Excuses, Excuses." Nagi said and he waved his pointer finger to the left and right.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Why don't you take Ikuto? I'm busy too so just take him."

"Noooo. I'd much rather take you!" I mean, I 'd love to take Ikuto but that would just consist of him making me blush. And more awkward…

"I'm right here you know." Ikuto said with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out." I pointed out with as much sarcasm I could muster.

"Wow. Kitty bites." Him and Nagi cracked up at that one. I just glared at him.

"Ugh fine. Just…don't do stupid things."

"No promises." He smirked.

"Ah jeez."

**Time skip! (Lol. I'm so lazy. I put a ton of these things!) [At Amu's car]**

"Ikuto! Hurry! I still need to make it to the mall before I go to my shoot!" Seeing that he wasn't picking up the pace, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my car without thinking. Bad idea.

As soon as I realized what I was doing I immediately blushed.

"Amuuu~ that hurts." He pouted.

"Shush up. You're making me late!"

After we made it through traffic, It was already 3:30.

"Crap!" Ikuto looked at me.

"What're we here for anyways?"

"I need foundation to cover up with bruise you gave me!" He looked shocked.

"I gave you a bruise? Nah."

"Yes you did! When you poked my side super hard after English!"

"Oh. Well then let's go."

We spent a good 20 minutes trying to find the right shade for me. Another 10 signing autographs.

So by the time we got in the car it was already almost 4. I quickly lifted up my shirt once we got in the car, completely forgetting that it was Ikuto in the car, _not_ Rima.

"Are you making a move on me?" I looked up and saw Ikuto.

"Oh I thought you were Rima. I'm used to being shirtless in front of perverts anyways." I said in a monotone. He looked at me for a minute before I started laughing.

"Just joking!" His face regained some color. "Maybe." I muttered.

"Hey. Open the bottle for me." He took the bottle from my hands swiftly and opened it. I saw a few calluses and cuts on his hands. As I began applying the makeup to my bruise I asked him about it.

"They're from falling while I skate."

"Oh… What time is it?" He glanced at the clock.

"It's…4:20."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Crap I have to get there early! Uhh…" I still needed to finish putting on the foundation but I needed to get there. Just then I had a bright idea.

"Ne Ikuto!" He looked over. "You keep putting the makeup on and I'll drive okay?" He nodded his head skeptically.

"You're able to do that right?" I teased him.

"Yeah. It can't be that hard." he replied. I shrugged and started driving.

**At the set!**

When I arrived it was almost 5. I dragged Ikuto along to the set. Then I saw Nikaido.

"Ni-kun!" I yelled. He looked up.

"Oh there you are Amu-chan! Hurry to the dressing rooms. Nikki has your outfits ready." I nodded. As I began walking over there I heard Ni-kun start talking to Ikuto. I overheard their conversation as I was walking to the dressing rooms.

"So who are you?" Nikaido asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"What? So that means you're the guy Am-" I quickly rushed over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Scuse' us Ikuto! I just need to talk to him for a sec'!" I said while glaring daggers at Nikaido.

"Sure…Take your time?" he said.

I took Nikaido over to the corner.

"Shush! He doesn't know!"

"Oh fine! Ruining my fun Amu-chan!" He said with a pout.

"Whatever! Just…shush next time!"

"Fine Fine" he waved me off " Now go get dressed!" I nodded and ran to the dressing rooms. I came out 10 minutes later and walked over to them.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Nikaido. I swear I saw Ikuto's jaw drop. I mean, I was clad in a bra and underwear that was basically lingerie.

"Well…" Nikaido thought, his finger tapping his chin every once in a while. "We're doing the poses with glitter and the yarn. Oh! And boss man needs the seductive poses with the actual lingerie this time."

"No! Can't we do the last part when he isn't here?" I pointed at Ikuto.

"No can do. You couldn't make it Saturday and that's when we would've done them. Just do what you normally do and ignore…_Ikuto._"

"Shush! You're so mean to me!" I said as I skipped over to the set, unaware that Ikuto was basically stripping me with his eyes.

**Ikuto POV**

God damn that girl was fine. I watched her as she did her stuff with the glitter. I could barely control myself from running up to her and basically molesting her.

I sat there in the back, trying to be content with just looking at her.

"Hey Ikuto!" Nikaido was calling me. "You should join in the shoot."

"What! No! He actually shouldn't!"

"Don't be so winy Amu-chan! So will you do it Ikuto? I just had one of our male models that was posing with Amu call in sick."

"NOOOOO. WHERE IS LEN. WHERE IS MY LEN? LEEEEEEEN YOU BASTARD. HE'S GONNA GET IT FOR LEAVING ME!" Amu shouted as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry Ikuto, they're fake." Nikaido assured me.

"Ni-kun!"

"Uhhh…" I wasn't really sure how to reply. Obviously I didn't have to because Nikaido wouldn't take no for an answer.

I was taken in the back to the dressing rooms and told to change into a specific pair of boxers for their new men's line I guess.

After a few minutes I came back out. Amu was staring at me.

"Soo…" I didn't know what to say.

"Oh yes! Now. Both of you come here so I can tell you how you'll pose."

My eyes widened as he told us what we were supposed to do. I was basically fucking her. I didn't really mind but Amu acted otherwise.

"No! I won't do it with him!" Amu said as she sat down, crossing her arms. I don't think she knew but…she was pushing up her boobs and I felt a blush cross my cheeks.

Did I…Like her? Was that what I was feeling all day? I couldn't continue my thoughts because Nikaido started talking.

"Why? You've never had a problem doing these poses with Len before." Alright, well me saying that didn't piss me off would be a lie.

"Let's just do it and get it over with." She growled.

After a bunch of pictures that could pass as porn, we were done.

We said our goodbyes to Nikaido and as were walking out the door I heard him call me.

"Ikuto! Here!" I took the package from him. "It's a gift and the pictures from the shoot in case you need a portfolio."

"Thanks?"

"Yup! Well I got to get ready for the next model! Bye!"

When we were inside the car Amu piped up, "Thanks for today." I looked at her and couldn't help but blush. I quickly turned away.

"No problem" I mumbled. I could see her frown from the mirror.

"I'm serious. If it hadn't been for you I would've been either stuck with a random creep of the street or who knows what!" she looked at me and I looked at her. "So thanks." she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. I found myself leaning in towards her. I quickly pulled away when her phone rang.

"Oh. Lemme get that. Yeah? Oh. Um no I can't. Sorry. Yeah. Okay. Bye." She snapped her phone shut and turned the keys.

"Amu lemme get your phone." She handed me her phone after a little persuasion and I put my number in it.

"There. So text me tonight alright?"

"Uhm okay. Oh! So where's you're house?"

"Why?" I asked her. Completely dumbfounded.

"So I can take you home idiot!"

"Ow! Chill. My ears!"

"Whatever! Just give me the directions."

I gave her the directions and we go there in about 10 minutes. I grabbed my board from her trunk and got my package from Nikaido.

"Hey thanks for the ride today."

"Yeah No problem!" She replied.

"Night, Amu" I winked at her as I opened the door to my house.

"N-night Ikuto." Then she sped away.

I sighed as I made my way up to my bedroom. When I got near my bed I flopped down, exhausted from the events of today.

"I think I'm in love with her." I said before I drifted to sleep.

**Amu POV**

I got home really quick. I ran upstairs to my room and sat on my bed.

"Gosh! I so like him!" I sighed as I took a shower. When I finished I climbed into bed.

"Too bad he'll never like me." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep and replayed our almost kiss over and over in my dreams.

**Yeaah. Not that much. Few new lines here and there, but still. Big improvement.**

**Old author ending note:**

**DUN..DUN…DUUUUUUN!**

**So Ikuto likes Amu and Amu likes Ikuto! Then what the heck are they doing **_**not**_** together? Being stupid that's what. **

**Again! I say a huge thank you to Ninja-Bunny08 for 'lending' me the idea of the Models!**

**So what do you think about the story so far? Tell me in your review! Just leave a little "That was great!" or something. I don't know! JUST DO ITTTT.**

**Oh yeah. Before I forget:**

***Sketch/Sketchy = Kinda dangerous thing to do. **

**Lol don't know. Use urban dictionary!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. I SAID GOOD DAY DAMMIT

**ALRIGHT! This is where (hopefully) the chapters will take a dramatic change. Thanks guys for being so awesome!**

"_Gosh! I so like him!" I sighed as I took a shower. When I finished I climbed into bed._

"_Too bad he'll never like me." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

**Amu POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah! Hinamori Amu-san! We need you to come into the studio today for some last minute shots!" I groaned.

"I have school today!"

"Yes we know but these shots need to be taken before 1 o'clock today!"

"Ugh fine. I'll be there by…10? Is that all right?"

"Yes that's perfect!"

"Oh yeah one question!"

"Shoot away."

"…Which company is this?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Abercrombie…Aw you're so forgetful!"

"Yeah yeah." I said as I hung up.

I got ready in a matter of minutes. Then I hopped in my car to pick Rima up. I still didn't want her to walk by herself.

Sigh. I'm such a good friend.

I honked the horn twice and she soon appeared and within seconds, she was in the passenger seat. I started driving.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" She asked.

"Oh! I have a quick photo shoot. It should be done by 12 though so I'll see if I could make it."

"But it's a school day." she pointed out

"I know. But I have to go…"

"Whatever, so anything happen with Ikuto yesterday?" I immediately blushed.

So I told her everything from him being a model to the almost kiss.

"WHAT HE ALMOST KISSED YOU? THAT MEANS HE LIKES YOU DIM WIT."

"HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I yelled back. Then I saw her do her innocent smile and I knew some serious shit was about to go down. She then rolled her window down.

"Hey Tsukiyomi! Car ride! GET IN." She screamed. I sweat dropped.

"At least try to be nice…" I said.

I popped the trunk so Ikuto and Nagi could put their boards in. A few seconds later they were in the backseats.

"So is this an everyday thing or…?" I asked.

"Why? You don't like me Amu~?" I blushed.

"I do like you! Just not like that! Wait! I mea-"

"Amu. Drive." Rima said.

"Oh crap."

After two minutes of awkward silence Ikuto spoke.

"So why'd you turn down Tadase? Isn't he on the football team or something?"

"Yeah he is. But to me there's more to life than dating the guy on the football team."

"Wow. That was so inspiring." He said as he slowly clapped.

"Haha shut up!" I said between giggles.

"Besides! I happen to suffer from girlnextdooritis" I said. This cause both Nagi and Ikuto to raise their eyebrows. I sighed.

"It's when a guy is friends with you and that's it." I explained.

"That's hardly the case, Amu." said Rima.

"Yeah it may seem like it but once they actually become my friend, all hope goes down the drain." I sighed. "I should know. I'm experiencing it right now. BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed at Rima.

"WHAT? I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU IF ANYTHING!" She screamed back

"WELL OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT HELPING. I MEAN LOOK."

"ACTUALLY IT IS WORKING OR YE-" I quickly covered her mouth. Ikuto was in the backseat and he was the only guy that I was with yesterday.

"Whatever. I'll just drop you off." I said.

"You're not coming?" Ikuto asked.

"No I have to do a photo shoot…" I trailed off. I then looked in the mirror and saw Ikuto…blushing? Why was he blushing? Oh. He was probably thinking about yesterday. Ugh. I can't believe Nikaido made me do those poses.

"I can't believe Nikaido made us do those poses." He said like he was reading my mind.

"I know! But if you hadn't been there I would've had to do it with another girl again!"

"Yeah good thing I was there to save you." He said. I chuckled.

"Yeah…" I said.

A few minutes later we arrived at school. Ikuto and Nagi got their boards and Rima was about to get out.

"Wait Rima!" She looked at me.

"I need you to do something." She nodded and sat back down. Just then Ikuto appeared at my window and told me to roll my window down. I did.

"Bye _Amu"_ he said. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. As he walked away I waved back faintly.

"…What the heck was that?" Rima said.

"No idea… Oh! Anyways! I need you to do something."

"Sure."

"I need you to pick me up some lunch." She raised and eyebrow.

"I mean, I am going to be at a photoshoot, and I always pick you up~."

"Fine. Asshole. Who blackmails your best friend?" She replied.

"Shush up and do it, loser." I teased..

"Yeaaah. Maybe." She replied.

"Pleaseeeeee?" I pouted.

"Fine." She huffed. "Now I need to get to class so…bye!" I nodded. After a few minutes I started to drive away.

**Ikuto POV**

"Hey. Lover boy" I looked up and saw Rima. Well more like I looked down but details, details.

"Yeah?"

"You're getting her lunch." She said as she walked past me.

"I don't even know what she likes!" I yelled after her.

"Something with strawberries." She shouted back.

"What the hell am I going to get her with strawberries?"

"You know what? I just helped you. You could've at least said thanks or something without the fucking sarcasm." She retorted as she whirled around to face me.

"Whoa. Watch that vulgar mouth of yours." I joked. Obviously she didn't get it.

"I'm not vulgar. I just happen to have a very colorful vocabulary. Fuck you very much." She said and then stomped away. I could really care less because at the moment I had to find Amu her lunch. A lunch with strawberries. Oh joy.

I started walking to class, trying to figure out what she could eat.

By the end of first period I decided to make her some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Is this even what you do for girls you like?" I wondered as I went to the home ec. Room.

**TIME SKIPPY!~ [Ikuto is looking for Amu now. It's 4****th**** period now]**

So it was 4th period which was everyone's lunch/free period. I walked around the school looking for Amu. After about 20 minutes I gave up and started walking to the

cherry blossom trees off school grounds.

I was walking with my head down when I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're go-" I looked up and saw that it was Amu. I sat up and poked her again.

"I got your lunch." I said as I gave it to her.

"I thought I asked Rima?" She said as she took the box from me.

"Yeah, well that little demon said I had to do it." I replied.

"o-oh. Well sorry to burden you. You could've just called and I would've gotten a sandwich or something!" She said as she struggled with the lid. I grabbed the box from her and snapped it open.

"It's no burden at all. I wanted to do it. But you do owe me…" I trailed off.

"Well then what should I give you?" She asked oh-so-innocently. Hah. Wait till she gets a load of this.

"A kiss." I smirked. A hint of red flashed across her cheeks and slowly disappeared.

"Alright!" She giggled as she kissed me right above my lips. The cupids arrow to be exact.

I pouted. "What was that?" I whined.

"A kiss dummy!" She said as she smacked my head lightly.

"I didn't feel anything on my lips." I countered, covering my head for protection.

"I definitely felt some lips going on there." She said as she poked where she kissed me.

"I want it on the whole part of my lips though." I said calmly.

"Uhhh… you wish?" She got up. "Well lunch was awesome, but I really gotta go right now. Class starts in 5 minutes. Maybe I'll give you your kiss later!" she giggled as she walked to her next class.

I grumbled as I watched her go. We didn't have any classes together until the end of the day, so what was the point.

"I wanted that kiss…" I grumbled, looking at the ground.

"What the hell?" I heard two people say behind me. I turned around and saw it was Rima and Nagi.

"Tell anyone, especially Amu, about this and both of you will be dead." I said as I pointed a finger at both of them. Rima reached over, grabbed my finger and twisted it.

**Rima's POV**

"Now listen here, lover boy." I said as I kept twisting his finger.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled in pain. Ignoring his screams like the good person I am, I spoke again.

"I will tell you one thing and it might be true, it might not be. If you think it's true, which it probably is, then you have to do something about it." I looked at him. "You got it?" He nodded.

"Alright. Amu likes you. Now before you get all overjoyed and start wondering why the hell she likes you-don't waste your time. I kept wondering for months and months and never found out the reason. I want you to go out there and get her, because she likes you a lot." I let go of his finger and saw it was turning purple from bruises. "I want you to get Amu to fix that. Now good day." I said as I walked away.

"Wait, Rima!" He shouted at me.

"I SAID GOOD DAY, AND WHEN I SAY GOOD DAY THEN THAT MEANS GOOD DAY, DAMMIT." I shouted at his face. When he didn't say anything else for a few minutes I started walking back to class, no doubt late by now.

'_Amu better thank me for this.'_ I thought as I slid in my seat next to Amu, ignoring the teacher's glare.

**Amu POV Last Period! (Study hall / free time) **

I walked in to take my regular seat next to Rima, only to see Ikuto was there at our usual table.

"Ikuto…what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Isn't your table over there?" I pointed

towards the general direction of his table.

With a smirk he replied, "How do you even know where I sit?"

"Because you're the only bastard in here with blue hair." I muttered as I snagged a seat next to Rima.

Now don't get me wrong and think that I'm not head over heels in _love_ with the guy anymore. I am, I just really don't want to show it. Typical, huh? The girl falls in love with the boy, the boy _might_ like her back, she has a pretty good chance -almost definite chance of being liked back, yet she doesn't voice her opinions.

Why though? I feel like a girl should be able to pursue the guy she likes without any interference from society. Huh. I should take my own advice sometimes…

My epiphany was soon enough broken my a certain male by having him lick my cheek.

"What the fuck? That's disgusting!" I shouted as I pushed him to the ground. As soon as his bum hit the ground, a grin appeared on his face.

"You know you liked it." He replied with a wink. I pursed my lips and walked out of the room with a huge blush on my face and all eyes on me.

""I'm in deep shit…" I mumbled as I flung into the girls bathroom, sliding down against the door.

**And that's a rap! Hahaha. I feel as if this was rather crappy. The next chapter will definitely be better! **

**For those of you who have been reading all along, FORGET THE PLOT FROM BEFORE! It will NOT follow the same one. That old one was rather off course. **

**So review what you think about this guys! ****J**


End file.
